


We Need A Break

by joelkanitz



Category: PVRIS (Band), We Are the In Crowd
Genre: F/F, Watersports, Wetting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay and Lynn make a bet their workplace, a workplace where bathroom breaks are not permitted -- who can hold it ‘til lunchtime? </p>
<p>prompt taken from <a href="http://otpeeprompts.tumblr.com/post/87520058053/imagine-your-otp-as-maids-working-for-a-rich">otpeeprompts</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/608319/We-Need-A-Break/">mibba version</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need A Break

**Author's Note:**

> um. just a watersports drabble. i haven’t written any piss!kink stuff in a while and this was a prompt i’ve been wanting to do for some time. plus, gunndine watersports is something the world needs. comment if you read it/liked it/hated it.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” 

“You didn’t have to agree to it; just a little wager to make the day go quicker.” 

“Well your plan backfired because the clock is ticking very, very slowly right now.” 

Tay just furrowed her brow, unable to form a response to that, and continued to polish the marble table surface. 

It had seemed like a fun idea, at first. Just a little wager, like Tay said. A bet. Something to laugh about. But to Tay’s annoyance, Lynn was right. The last two hours had dragged on horribly, and they still had an hour to go before lunch break. 

Their boss, the reputable and illustrious Mr. Cameron Hurley, had strictly forbidden any usage of his seven bathrooms in the stately manor home where he resided with his equally achieving husband, Jordan. The high-profile gay power-couple had wed earlier that year, and moved into a state-of-the-art top model property. However, they’d both had bad experiences with maids and servants in the past -- people trying to steal from them, primarily. And not just household valuables, but their business ideas too. So upon moving home, Mr. Hurley and Mr. Eckes had been most strict about those they were hiring to care for the house when they weren’t around. So far, they had only employed six people; among them, two trustworthy girls in their early twenties named Tay Jardine and Lyndsey Gunnelfsen (but Lynn to her friends). The pair were close friends, had been serving prestigious businesses, restaurants, and other such things since they left school. They had good backgrounds, respectable parents, attended great schools, had clean social lives… just what the married men wanted. Two well-behaved young ladies they could trust to tend to the household chores. Simple enough, one would think. 

However, until Cameron and Jordan felt truly comfortable, they had set up rules that had to be followed. The girls were not allowed to eat in the house on their lunch breaks, and they were not permitted to use the bathrooms. Cameras were set up in the kitchen and in all the bathrooms to ensure the only thing they did in those rooms was clean; the girls were aware of these security cameras, and aware that one of the couple’s other employees, a respected ex-bodyguard and security man, monitored these cameras while they worked from a separate location. If the girls wanted to use a bathroom, it had to be done on their lunch break when they left to eat. They didn’t really think this too unfair, considering how paranoid the men were, so it wasn’t something they ever bothered about too much. 

Not until Tay thought they could play a game. The job paid good money; she just wanted a wager to see if she could wangle an extra thirty bucks out of her friend if she won. 

Tay, thinking herself clever at the time, had suggested the pair of them having a ‘holding contest.’ They would each guzzle a litre of water before work, and then head to the house and get cleaning. If one of them was unable to wait until lunchtime to make a break for it and run out to their usual lunch place to use the bathroom, they would be the loser, and have to pay up. It seemed so _funny_ , and definitely would make a fairly dull day’s work more intriguing. 

Except, now both girls were struggling to make it until their lunch break, and were in serious danger of wetting their uniforms (made up of smart black trousers, long-sleeved black shirt, whatever black sneakers they would choose to wear as long they were comfortable for being on their feet hours at a time, and a small apron for around the waist). 

Lynn really couldn’t remember why she had agreed to this nonsensical bet in the first place. 

Usually, they would clean different rooms to get things done quicker, but today, they were sticking together, just to monitor the bet. 

“Tay, this was stupid, can’t we just give in and both go to the bathroom? We can take an early lunch,” Lynn pleaded, attempting to dust the shelves. It was a difficult task since she wasn’t feeling her steadiest and there was a lot of breakable stuff on those shelves. “I think we’re just making ourselves suffer now, c’mon.” 

“No way!” Tay refused, determined. She had always been painfully stubborn. “We started, we might as well finish. Bet you’re just scared you’ll lose thirty bucks.” 

Lynn sighed, turning away from Tay to keep dusting, but her full bladder spasmed and she instead found herself almost doubled over, squirming on the spot with her thighs clenched tight together. She hated the idea of having to grab herself to hold back, but when the urge didn’t pass, Lynn gave in and pushed a hand between her legs, a whimper escaping as she fought to hang on. 

Tay glanced over, clenching her teeth at the sight. A wave of desperation came over her, and she shuffled on the spot to stay in control.

This had been going on for the past couple of hours, and they really weren’t getting much cleaning done thanks to all the dancing around. 

Lynn stayed where she was for a few moments until the urge passed, and she relaxed, feeling safe enough to keep dusting.

Until, barely two minutes later, another urge hit, and she caught onto it too late. A leak escaped, wetting through Lynn’s underwear and her slim-fit trousers. Gasping, Lynn clenched to hold back the flow, jamming her hand into her crotch again. The material there was soaked, and she blushed darkly, but she had a bigger emergency to deal with. Not wanting to fully wet herself, she dropped her duster and looked around in a hurry. 

There was a beautiful blown glass vase right in front of her on the shelf, blue in colour, and extremely expensive. 

The ever-dignified Lynn cringed as she reached for the vase, embarrassed at what she was about to do, especially with Tay right there. But there was no way she would be able to use the bathrooms here, or make it to one outside of the grounds. So, vase it was. It could be washed later. 

She’s dancing on the spot, still desperately holding herself as she placed the vase on the floor and fought to undo her pants. Her strained bladder began to release again before she pushed the garment down, piss spilling over onto the floor as she squatted awkwardly above the vase. Lynn did her best to aim, but the flow was so strong that it kept missing the rim of the vase. Lynn couldn’t quite bring herself to care though, sighing in relief as she emptied herself _mostly_ into the vase. 

It took a few moments, but the stream began to die off, and as soon as she was finished, the embarrassment came flooding back. Cheeks hot with a blush, Lynn quickly straightened up, pulling her pants up too and redoing the button. Her crotch felt uncomfortably cold and damp from the leak before, and while the vase was half-full of urine, she’d made a small puddle on the floor from the spillages. 

“I couldn’t hold it,” she mumbled, not looking up at Tay as she lifted the vase onto the table, knowing there was going to be a lot of extra cleaning to do now, to get rid of the smell. It didn’t smell all that strongly, actually, thanks to all the water they’d drank, but Lynn didn’t want to take any chances. 

Just as Lynn was considering whether she should mop the floor or empty the vase first, she heard the splashing patter of liquid hitting the floor. Lynn looked up, seeing Tay just standing bent over, piss pouring down her legs. She was equally red in the face, letting out little whimpers as she wet herself. 

Watching Lynn lose control had been too much, and Tay had starting going with such force that she found no use in holding it back. She just let it happen, standing shame-faced. 

Lynn couldn’t bear to see her friend looking so humiliated, and she quickly made her way over to rub her shoulder. 

“Hey,” she said softly, smiling a little. “At least you won the bet?” 

Lynn was trying to cheer her up since Tay looked so close to tears, but the shorter of the two brightened up immediately, a giant grin on her face.

“Yup, that’ll be thirty bucks, loser,” she laughed, holding out her hand in wait. 

Lynn’s mouth fell open, smacking her friend on the arm as she laughed. “How can you be so cheerful after you just wet yourself?!”

“I won the bet! I’m thirty dollars richer and pants can be washed, and so can the floor. Nobody’s gonna see me in this house apart from you anyway.” 

Lynn couldn’t exactly argue with that. As long as they adequately cleaned up after themselves, nobody else would ever know. 

But Tay was already eyeing the piss-filled vase on the table, a mischievous glint shining there that Lynn really hated. 

“Dare you to put the vase back on the shelf and leave it there without emptying it,” she challenged. “If you leave it there for a week and they don’t notice when they come back, and your guilty conscience doesn’t snap and make you empty it early, I’ll double the prize money. Sixty dollars.” 

The worst part? Lynn was actually considering it. It was disgusting and just so very Taylor that she couldn’t even believe it, but a chance to win back her dignity (with a vase of piss…) _and_ sixty bucks? It was hard to pass up. But on the other hand, it put both their jobs at risk, plus it was just fucking gross. 

“Deal.” 

As Lynn shook on it, she thought about how much of a bad influence her best friend was. 

Still, sixty bucks was a decent amount of cash. And it was only a week.

How hard could it be?


End file.
